


Burn (A songfic!)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Whenever Kowalski brings up Doris, Skipper wouldn't agree to that at all! However, soon, Kowalski gets in a relationship with Doris, even though both Skipper and Kowalski knew that the two penguins were already mates. But once Julien brings out the secret to the whole zoo, Skipper had only one thing left to.....(Based on the Hamilton song 'Burn')





	Burn (A songfic!)

**Author's Note:**

> My first songfic on here! I hope you like it!

Skipper cried a lot in his office. He couldn't believe it! After Kowalski's secret relationship with Skipper and the fact that Kowalski got into a relationship with Doris after that operation was revealed to the zoo, Skipper was angry at the scientist. He took heavy breaths. He stood up, and he lit a candle.

_There's only one thing left for me to do now_ he thought to himself.

Skipper picked up a stack of letters he and Kowalski wrote to each other. He clutched them close to his chest. Skipper then looked through the letters. He looked down at the candle.

"Better make this right" Skipper said.

Skipper knew he would get some first degree burns if he was not careful, but he had to do it. He took a deep breath, then began to....sing.

"I saved every letter you wrote me...."

He stared down at the letters, crying.

"From the moment I read them, I know you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine...."

Skipper's memories of when Kowalski's first love letter to him came up. Skipper sighed, then continued singing.

"Do you know what Private said when we saw your first letter arrive? He said, 'Be careful with that one, sir. He'll do what it takes to survive'...."

The memories disappeared in an instant. Skipper sat down behind the candle.

"You and words flooded my senses. You've left me defenseless. You've built palaces out of paragraphs. You've built cathedrals...."

Skipper began to scan through every letter. He still sang, though.

"I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me. I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line for some kind of sign of when you were mine...."

Skipper set the letters down next to him. He put his flippers on his chest. His heart felt like it was on fire for some reason.

"The world seemed to burn...."

He stared down at the candle.

"Burn...."

Soon, Kowalski entered the room, hearing his mate sing softly.

"Skipper, are you-" Kowalski began.

"Don't take another step in my direction!" Skipper interrupted, mad.

"Why?" Kowalski asked, confused.

Skipper began to sing again.

"They published the letters she wrote you. They told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed. In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives...."

Kowalski gasped at that.

"What?" he said to himself.

Skipper continued singing.

"Do you know what Private said when we read what you've done? He said, 'You've married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun'...."

Kowalski stood in the corner farthest from Skipper. Skipper stared at him, mad.

"You and your words obsessed with your legacy! Your sentences border on senseless! And you are paronoid in every paragraph, how they perceive you! You, you, you.....!"

Skipper picked up a letter from the stack.

"Wasn't that the letter I wrote to you before you went to your solo mission in Shanghi?" Kowalski asked Skipper.

Skipper continued singing.

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative...."

Kowalski gasped. Who was going to be a part of the narrative now?! Skipper stared at him, holding the letter an inch away from the candle flame. Skipper sang again.

"Let future historians wonder how Skipper reacted when you broke his heart....!"

Now Skipper was truly mad.

"You've torn it all apart! I'm watching it burn!!!!"

Skipper put the corner of the letter on the flame, the corner of the letter going on fire.

"Burn!!!"

Kowalski gasped. Skipper then went onto rage mode, continuing to sing.

"The world has no right to my heart! The world has no place in our bed! They don't get to know what I said!"

Skipper set the burning letter down on top of the stack of the letters. Kowalski gasped even more. Skipper continued to sing.

"I'm burning the memories! Burning the letters that have redeemed you!"

Kowalski had tears in his eyes.

"You forfeit the rights to my heart! You forfeit the place in our bed! You sleep in your office instead, with only the memories of when you were MINE!!!!!"

Kowalski turned pale. Skipper was never in this kind of rage. Kowalski walked to the doorway. He watched Skipper sing one last line.

"I hope that you burn...."

Kowalski just walked away, going into his lab. He cried a little. Well, that was a full rage mode there. Well, let's hope Skipper forgives him soon...


End file.
